Come Find Me
by Nakimochiku
Summary: itanaru. Sasuke finally drives naruto to breaking point. naruto runs away to join akatsuki after an offer made by itachi. i'll see how it goes. i'm kind making it up as i go along. rated teen for EVENTUAL lemons and maybe some lemon side chapters.
1. Chapter 1

COME FIND ME

_I always seem to forget disclaimers, and as much as it hurts me to say this but... I OWN NOTHING!!! (breaks out in sobs)_

_Naruto: there there. It's alright. One day you might have a wonderful manga everyone wished they owned._

_Me: no I won't!_

_Naruto: your right, you won't! (grins evilly)_

_Itachi: you guys sat there and thought _I _was cruel. (nods in naruto's direction)_

_Sakura: you are cruel. So shut up._

_Itachi:( shoots an evil glare at Sakura)_

_sakura: eep!_

_Sasuke: I'll kill you!!!! (starts going insane with... stupidity)_

_Me: onto this wonderful ITA/NARU_ _fanfiction!_

_Naruto and itachi: I'll kill you!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Come find me" he said. "Come find me when you want hate to consume you. Come find me when you realize how stupid you were to trust and love. When you learn this," he bent down and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'll be waiting."

XxXxX

how long had it been since that encounter? Who knew? Naruto really didn't care he just hoped that offer was still up for grabs.

It had been his last straw today. That damned Uchiha! Was he ever going to be anything?! Was he ever going to matter?!

"You are worthless, Uzumaki. Go die in a ditch some where." This was Sasuke's words. The sad part was, everyone in his village thought the same way.

"Go crawl off and die."

"Demon! We hate you!"

"You will never be anything!"

"I will be something!" he cried as a child. "I'll become Hokage and earn your respect!"

"Yeah, when hell freezes over."

"I hate this Place! Why did I even bother? All that damn hope meant nothing!" his best friend. His own best friend had called him worthless. Best friend...? did he still want to call Sasuke that? Did he still want to believe that sasuke cared about him? ' Sasuke cares for no one. Not even his 'best friend' he means nothing to me now'

XxXxX

it was midnight. Cold and dark and dead. He knew the guard schedules by heart. Hinata was on duty tonight.

"N-naruto-kun? Wh-what are y-you doing up so late?" Hinata asked, pressing her fingers together idly.

"I'm leaving Hinata-chan and don't try to stop me. God knows I don't want to hurt you."

"P-please don't leave N-naruto-kun! This village d-depends on y-you in a way!"

"You say that to make me feel better. If you ever get wind that I'm coming back to the village after I leave, run. Because I'll be coming back to destroy it." Naruto left, hinata staring after the love her life. He didn't want her to die. But what kind excuse was she going to give Godaime-sama for waking her up so early AND not being able to defeat the ninja.

XxXxX

Naruto was sitting in the forest. What country was he in now? Ah, yes, Hana. It was pretty and peaceful. Possibly somewhere the Akatsuki might want to consider their hideout.

Naruto walked into a small town. Face emotionless. What was the point of emotions if they were going to betray you?

He saw a ramen shop. No, he would go for dango instead.

In a sweet shop naruto noticed someone with a black coat on... a black coat with red clouds...

naruto went in, not bothering to hide his chakra.

"Naruto." said a low voice without the person turning around.

"Itachi." naruto answered, nodding respectfully.

"So you've finally come. It's been a while." Itachi faced him.

"Indeed. Now if you don't mind I'll get to the point. I want to join Akatsuki."

"And you will. The leader will find you very useful."

_Naruto: the opening seen. God tell me it wasn't itachi who kissed me._

_Me: well, since I'm the one who wrote the story and god never answers in words I'll tell you. Yes. It was itachi who kissed you._

_Naruto: I'll kill you!_

_Itachi: (secretly doesn't mind kissing naruto)_


	2. Chapter 2

COME FIND ME

_ENJOY! _

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'_**kyuubi thinking'**_

XxXxX

_the red, the blood the destrution. Yes. Won't it be beautiful? All the bodies. All the death, beautiful!_

"**Kit? Why are you thinking like that?"**

_Don't you want to kill them? Don't you wish they were gone? Dead all dead! It will be so fun to hear they're screams of terror. Yes I'll kill them all for hating me._

Kyuubi was worried. What was that Uchiha doing to his kit? Was this not the same bright boy who wanted to protect konoha with all of his heart? Yet somewhere in his mind, Kyuubi expected this. Hate can drive you to do crazy things. All Naruto's life he had only known hate.

'_**It's uchiha Sasuke's fault. What he said finally drove Kit over the edge. He never had a very stable mind in the first place. All that stupidity from the villagers only made it worse.'**_

_Why don't we kill them? Together? Hmm? Don't you want to? You've tried to before._

"**No." **yes, Kyuubi knew he was being hypocritical. 15 years ago he had tried to destroy Konoha, but that was not the point! It was Naruto's precious ones who would save Naruto.

_They are no longer precious to me and I do not need saving. I am merely using itachi to get stronger. Just as he is using me. I just want them all to die. Except Hinata, she was the only one who loved me, even if she didn't know what I was._

"**Hinata and all the others will still love you Kit. Just go back"**

_no one will ever love me. Itachi is weird. Why he offered me what he did is beyond me._

"**You said it yourself, he's using you. Go back! Have you even thought about the toad pervert or the Godaime? They care about you!"**

_Bullshit! Tsunade-baa-chan only sees her brother in me. She doesn't see me! And Ero-sannin only sees a brat. No one cares._

"**What about the Uchiha he..."**

_To hell with that fucking bastard! It's his fault I'm here. You and I both know that. I hate him! He's gonna be the first to die! I think I'll gouge out those eyes of his and make him run around blind for a while. Then I'll cut out his insides. Make him feel what it's like to have your heart ripped out._

"**What about sakura? I thought you loved her."**

_That bitch? She disgusts me. She cared for only 3 people rock lee, herself and... Uchiha. _Naruto spat the word in disgust. _I'm waking up now fox. Don't bother me while I'm training,_

XxXxX

BACK IN KONOHA

"WHAT!? Are you telling me, Hyuuga, that you let Naruto escape? Without so much as an attempt to fight him?" Tsunade was furious, more at herself then Hinata. How could she let this happen?

"Tsu-tsunade-sama, Naruto said, i-if I ever heard he was coming back, to run, h-he said he was going to destroy Konoha!" Hinata broke down in tears. How could her precious Naruto say something like that?

"Oh god, Hyuuga, tell me you're lying." Hinata wanted to shout 'yup! Scared ya didn't I?!' but she shook her head. "It is just me." Tsunade started, a rueful smile on her face. "Or am I the most unlucky person in the world?"

"Godaime-sama, what do you want us to do?" Neji Hyuuga said, hinata told him to tag along, just in case. He was holding the heiress in his arms now.

"Collect all available shinobi, don't tell anyone about this. I want to know why Naruto left."

XxXxX

Neji did as he was told, collecting the Konoha twelve along with other jounin, chuunin and genin.

"Why are we here, Godaime-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"I am here to inform you that Naruto is nowmissing-nin,"

"What?!" Iruka yelled. "How?! When?! Why?!" Genma patted iruka on the back, chewing his toothpick thoughtfully.

"Naruto left at midnight. The reason is unknown. With his speed and stamina, Naruto should be in Hana by now. I told the Hanakage not to look for him. I don't want any shinobi here looking for him either as he is dangerous and will not hesitate to kill you." Tsunade stated grimly.

"Why would we look for him? Has it ever occurred to you that this village might be better off without him? He's always screwing up missions, making us lose money and just being a plain pain in the ass. Konoha is better off." Sasuke stated smirking. A few who knew of the kyuubi silently agreed with him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Shut the fuck up!" All the shinobi in the room looked surprised for it was not the Godaime who said this, but the Hyuuga heiress. "It was you who drove naruto away wasn't it?! This was your fault isn't it?! Has it ever occurred to you that some of us might actually miss him?Did you even stop to think about Iruka-san's feelings? Or Jiraiya-sama'sor mine? What about neji-san? Naruto had shown him freedom. What about Rock lee? Naruto and him proved that drop outs can win! Sasuke, you bastard, you have ruined my life. Just by doing that one little thing that you did!" Hinata was angry, so angry she could hardly even think. So angry she didn't even stutter.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

Hinata had long ago activated her byakugan, and raised her arms to take on the challenge. Neji placed his hand in front of Hinata. "Please , Hinata-sama, fighting amongst ourselves is not the smartest thing to do. And it won't bring naruto back."

Hinata sighed. "You are right Neji-san. And hating you, Uchiha, will not make me feel any better"

Iruka finally spoke up. "So help me god, If naruto is hurt or dead somewhere I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." Hinata and iruka looked at each other, and left the room together.

IN HANAGAKURE

Itachi smirked in satisfaction as he looked at a young woman's corpse. "I was playing out what I was going to do to Sasuke." Naruto was saying. "Yes he shall run around blind, suffering and then have his insides turned out, for all the world to see." Naruto giggled insanely. Naruto appeared to love the carnage as much as Itachi did. "Poor woman though. She did nothing."

"Naruto? What would you do to Orochimaru?"

Naruto shrugged. "He is just another who hates Konoha. I really don't care. But if he tries to destroy Konoha before I do he will die. Because no one will get in my way.

Inside of him, Kyuubi had had enough. He took control over Naruto. "Damn you Uchiha! What have you done to Kit?!"

"I have done nothing. Naruto lost himself on his own. I am merely helping that along." Itachi said smugly.

"He can never kill anybody without me! And I am not going to help him."

"Which is why I'm going to teach him to steel your chakra. Then he won't need you"

Kyuubi snorted, but gave Naruto back control. "Kyuubi doesn't like you. Now that I think about, I don't like you either."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you like me?"

"No reason. You're just using me is all."

"Did it ever occur to you that I'm helping you out of my own free will?"

"Itachi, I'm insane, not stupid. You're the kind of person who doesn't do something unless there is something in it for you. So tell me. What is it that you want?"

Itachi smirked. "That's a secret." Naruto smirked as well. It looked displaced on the kitsune. He should be smiling, not smirking. It went against his personality. It was almost scary.

"You know I came keep a secret, itachi-chan." naruto purred, pressing himself against itachi. "Yes, I can keep a secret very well." He reached up, pulling itachi to him(He was still very short), kissed him gently. He demanded nothing. He wasn't in a rush, he just planted his lips against Itachi's. "I remember..."

FLASHBACK

"Why do you stay with them?" Itachi asked quietly. He and naruto were atop the Yondaime's head, on the stone monument. It was raining lightly.

"Why do you stay with Akatsuki?!" Naruto yelled back, not yet totally crazy, he was his 'normal self' or at least that's what everyone else thought. Itachi didn't answer. Why would he? "I stay with them because I must. And I love them." naruto looked at the ground sadly, slightly ashamed of his answer.

"Little kitsune, do you even know what love is? Did you ever know?" Itachi said smirking. This 12 year old's pain was amusing.

"I... I know what love is!" Naruto shouted, though he was very uncertain, as if considering if he truly felt love.

"Tell me then, my pretty fox, what's it like to love?" Naruto hardly noticed the compliment, that was laced with something else.

"It's very important and rare. And..." Naruto faltered.

"You say this but have you ever felt?" yes, this was a lot of fun.

"There's a girl named Sakura, she beautiful and sweet and caring and compassionate. And I really, really like her and I want her to be my girlfriend!" Naruto said, proud that he answered one of Itachi's probing questions.

"Has she ever returned those feelings? Has she ever even looked at you with the slightest bit of concern?" Naruto didn't answer. He was too busy remembering all the times he had been hurt. Sakura was always too busy worrying over Sasuke. "No, she never loved you, and you know you didn't love her."

"Why are you doing this to me?!" He was breaking, slowly. He sobbed, breaking down at last.

"Because I love you." Itachi said, going over to naruto and cradling him in his arms.

"Lovers and friends do not hurt each other." naruto said while trying to push Itachi away. Itachi merely held him closer. He placed his lips over naruto's. Naruto whimpered, but didn't try to stop it. In the back of his mind he loved it. It was warm and inviting, especially to naruto, who never experienced anything like that.

"You like it right?" Itachi asked, pulling away. Naruto made soft keening noises. In the front of his mind, completely contradicting the back, he thought it was wrong. Itachi realized this and pushed naruto up against the stone wall. He was gentle (or at least as gentle as Itachi can get.), he kissed naruto again, slipping his tongue into naruto's mouth just enough to taste him.

Naruto looked at the ground as Itachi pulled away to leave. "I don't love you." he said after a what seemed like a decade's silence.

"You will." Itachi smirked. Pulling away naruto's forehead protector, kissing him on the forehead. "A part of you will always think of me. A part of you will always be mine." With one last chaste kiss on naruto's lips, Itachi left.

END FLASH BACK

"You know. I still don't love you." Naruto said, pushing himself off of Itachi.

"Mmm, but you will, you will if I have to force you."

"That isn't love then Itachi."

"Then we'll call it desire. I desire you in every way possible. I want that body of yours very badly."

"And you told me you loved me." naruto fake pouted. Now that was cute, absolutely adorable.

"I love your body."

"That only makes it worse!" Naruto laughed. "But I don't mind giving that to you." he added quietly, not shy, but seductive. Itachi was tempted to take up the offer.

"Not yet. You don't desire me as much as I desire you." Naruto smirked.

"And if I said I did?" He asked.

"Then you'd be lying." Itachi said, bending down and kissing Naruto. " but that doesn't mean I can't kiss you."

IN KONOHA

Sasuke was walking randomly down the street, he had nothing to do. He was passing Ichiraku when someone called him.

"Ne! Uchiha!" Sasuke turned to see that the Chef of Ichiraku had called him.

"Hn?" he answered.

"Have you seen Naruto around? It's just that it's lunch time and he isn't here. I was starting to get worried..."

"Why would I have seen that Idiot?!" Sasuke said harshly.

"Geez, how cold. We were only asking. You're just naruto's best friend..." Ayame said from beside the Chef.

"Don't kind yourself. He's no friend of naruto's." Some one female said loudly. Sasuke was surprised to see Hinata and Iruka sitting in Ichiraku. It had been Hinata who said that.

"She's right." was all Sasuke said and he continued walking. The words of the chef came bak to him. _"I was starting to get worried..." _Was Hinata right? Would other people actually miss that sad and sorry excuse for a ninja? No! Of course not... Naruto and the village were better off. Naruto was hated by everyone and naruto was useless here. Besides, that Chef cared for nothing except getting money. Surely, he wasn't truly worried.

Sasuke removed all other thoughts of Naruto from his mind as he walked. 'Empty your mind Sasuke. You care about nothing except killing your brother. It's all that matters. Who cares about the idiot. I bet the villagers would be happy to hear that he was dead.' Sasuke smirked to himself. Yes nothing mattered. Nothing at all.

IN HANAGAKURE

_I'll kill them all. Then I can become hokage. Because there will be no one left. No one in my way. No one at all._ Naruto laughed evilly and slightly ruefully. Become leader over a village of the dead... how fun! He would rule over those who cared, and those who didn't...? well, no one would get away by begging for their lives. They would all die at his hands. _They will die because they hate me. _Naruto giggled insanely again.

"Naruto. Stop that! You're scaring the other members. You are not supposed to think homicidal thoughts during a meeting." Itachi scolded. It didn't sound much like a mother's tongue lashing, but that was because he was in front of the others.

"Sorry, Itachi." Naruto said, feigning sweetness, he leaned up, kissing Itachi on the cheek. Itachi remained passive. " you better have enjoyed that," naruto whispered forbiddingly in his ear, "you're not getting another one for a long time." Itachi was silent and Naruto sat back down.

"Is he insane?" The white half of Zetsu asked.

"I think so" the black half answered.

"Great, we just get a new member and he goes and commits suicide." Kisame added.

"You guys better find your earplugs." Deidara announced, he pulled out his own pair from his cloak. "I'll give you a tip kid!" Deidara yelled, as he couldn't hear himself because of the earplugs. "Don't look into his eyes!"

Naruto was busy laughing. "Itachi wouldn't kill me."

"How do you know?" Tobi asked, mystified

Naruto smiled mischievously. "That's a secret." he put a finger to his lips, to emphasize his point.

"Tell us!" Kisame yelled.

"Nope!" naruto began giggling insanely. He seemed to do that a lot... but he was effectively silencing the other members.

"Silence!" The leader roared. Any mumbling about 'having an insane partner', 'not wanting to be Itachi' or ' damn that guy is weird' was shut up. The only sound was Naruto's high pitched, scary laughing.

Itachi raised his arm, swiftly hitting naruto over the head. Naruto growled, his lips curved over his teeth. He then smiled, and walked over to the other side of the room, sitting beside Zetsu.

"Ooohhh! Can we eat him?" the black half asked.

"Yes! He looks tasty! Very tasty!" the white half licked his lips.

Itachi glared in Zetsu's direction, but said nothing. "Mmm, Itachi's jealous!" naruto teased, curling his legs over zetsu's.

"He's either very desperate for a fuck, a slut, or really, really, very, very, crazy." Kisame concluded after most the room was stunned to silence. ( I say most because Itachi is already silent.)

"I'm not a slut! And it's very mean of you to say so!" Naruto said, though he didn't really seem to mind as he was busying himself with rubbing against Zetsu, who had went very tense.

"Hn" Itachi said, he got up and dragged Naruto away from Zetsu. Naruto was now sing ing loudly.

"You gotta fight

for your right

to party!"

"Keep that up and I'll tear your vocal cords out." Itachi threatened.

"Then you wouldn't get to hear my screams of pleasure." Itachi seemed to consider this. He decided not to say anything in front of everyone. "We are leaving."

They left the room in silence. A very awkward silence as both sides of Zetsu were still very scared about the fact they had just been molested.

"I think we should put our earplugs in..." Deidara said after a few minutes. "You know how it echoes in this place and, uh, they might like some privacy..." After a few minutes, everyone put thier earplugs in. "It's a shame, Itachi likes it rough..."

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I like this chappie! Be thankful as I stayed up long night to get this to you!_


End file.
